I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package with a lock. More specifically, the present invention provides such a package ideally suited for cost effectively displaying a variety of items in a retail setting and protecting such items from theft.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of techniques are used in retail settings to display items for sale and protect such items from theft. One technique often used is to attach the merchandise to a display shelf or rack using a strap, chain, cord or the like. Another technique is to display the merchandise in large glass display cabinets that are kept locked. This technique is often used in jewelry stores. Both of these techniques are effective in protecting the merchandise, but require the presence of store personnel to open the display cabinet or unlock the strap, chain or cord at the display point. This can result in lost sales if store personnel are not immediately available to assist the customer, particularly if impulse rather than need is driving the purchasing decision.
A third technique often used is to place items in oversized packaging. The oversized package, particularly if it is difficult to open, can be a significant deterrent to shoplifting. However, this technique does increase packaging costs. In recent years, this technique has been used in connection with the merchandising of audio tapes and compact discs. To reduce costs, various manufacturers have developed reusable packages that are intended to be quickly removed by a sales clerk operating one of the store's cash registers. Such a package is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,190. While such packages significantly reduce theft, they are specifically designed for use with a single type of product, e.g. compact discs.
A fourth technique often used today is to equip all exits to the store with sensors coupled to an alarm. Special tags are then attached to each article of merchandise. The tags on items purchased are deactivated at the cash register so they will not trigger the alarm as a purchased item leaves the store. Any tag not deactivated will trigger the alarm. This technique is, again, an effective means for reducing theft. However, a clever thief will be able to find ways to deactivate the tag. Such a thief can also remove the tag from the package, particularly if the tag has been attached using an adhesive to shrink wrap plastic film surrounding a box. Still another problem with this technique is the cost of the tags, each of which leaves the store with the merchandise to which it is attached. Recognizing this problem, applicant's assignee recently introduced reusable plastic packaging for compact discs, audio tapes and video cassettes. This packaging includes a compartment for storing an electronic article surveillance tag. Thus, when the package is removed by the cashier, the tag stays with the package and can be reused with the package. The tag is placed in the package so that it cannot be quickly removed by a thief. It is also positioned in such a way that a thief cannot easily deactivate the tag. Packages of this type are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,188.
While packages of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,188 are ideally suited for cost effectively protecting compact discs, audio tapes and video cassettes, there is a need for a package having the same benefits but having broader applicability. More specifically, there is a need for such a package that can be used to display and secure a variety of items including, but not limited to jewelry, watches, computer software, tools, printer cartridges, pen and pencil sets, hand-held calculators, laptop or palmtop computers, audio video equipment and the like.